Ma Folie
by music67love
Summary: "Je l'ai tué..." Ou quand Harry revient sur son histoire avec Draco Malfoy. HPDM. LEMON. OS Pas de Deathfic


**Ma Folie**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM  
_

_Rating: M  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: "__Je l'ai tué..." Ou quand Harry revient sur son histoire avec Draco Malfoy. HPDM. LEMON_

* * *

« Accusé levez-vous. Que plaidez-vous ? »

« Coupable votre honneur. »

**...**

« Harry Potter est appelé à la barre. »

Un jeune homme se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté du juge. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs décoiffés et ses yeux verts perçants s'arrêtèrent sur une femme et un garçon. Son cœur se serra devant le petit garçon. Il lui ressemblait tellement...

« Vous avez demandé à plaider sans avocat, est-ce exact ? »

« Oui Votre Honneur. »

« Bien. Veuillez nous narrer les faits qui vous ont conduit à assassiner M. Malfoy. »

Harry inspira longuement et darda son regard droit sur la femme. Elle le regardait d'un air de défi, attendant visiblement ses explications. Le jeune garçon regardait à droite et à gauche et, parfois, il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il était trop jeune pour comprendre toute l'ampleur de la situation.

Il fit exprès de ne pas regarder à droite, où il savait que ses meilleurs amis et sa famille d'adoption étaient assis. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié ou la compassion dans leurs yeux, ni même la tristesse ou tout autre forme de sentiments. En réalité, il aurait préféré qu'ils ne viennent pas. Il savait qu'ils pensaient tous que ce n'était pas lui ou alors qu'il avait agit sous contrainte d'une pulsion. Mais ce n'était pas vrai... Seulement, il ne voulait pas leur imposer ce spectacle, celui de sa déchéance et leur montrer son véritable visage. Ils avaient fait tellement pour lui... Il avait presque honte de devoir s'expliquer face à eux.

« Je ne vais pas me justifier ni demander votre pardon. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable et inconsidéré aussi j'imagine. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si je le regrette ou non... Parce qu'il faut être fou, n'est-ce pas, pour tuer l'homme qu'on aime. »

Il vit nettement la femme frémir. Il l'avait prévenu pourtant, il lui avait écrit une longue lettre pour lui dire de ne pas venir, que ce serait trop dur pour elle. Il s'était excusé aussi, d'avoir fait passer ses désirs avant sa vie de famille. Il lui avait rapidement dit qu'il aimait son mari, sincèrement, qu'il n'avait jamais voulut en arriver là.

« M. Potter, s'il vous plaît. »

« Oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi. J'ai rencontré Draco, enfin M. Malfoy, à la rentrée de septembre. Il est... Pardon, il était prof de lettres à l'université. J'entrais en troisième année et c'était la première fois que je l'avais en cours... »

**-FLASH-BACK-**

Il s'était assit au milieu de l'amphi, comme à son habitude, avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, attendant que le prof entre dans l'amphithéâtre. Ron avait fait une mauvaise blague sur les femmes et Hermione lui avait mis un coup de coude dans les côtes, alors qu'Harry se retenait de rire trop fort. C'était une journée de cours banale, la première du semestre et même de l'année. Le souvenir des vacances flottait encore dans la salle et un brouhaha joyeux s'élevait.

Puis le silence s'était fait tout à coup et ce n'est qu'en tournant la tête que Harry comprit pourquoi. Le prof venait d'arriver et posait ses affaires sur le bureau. Lorsque ce dernier releva enfin la tête, l'amphithéâtre tout entier sembla retenir son souffle. Leur professeur était jeune, la trentaine au maximum et ce qu'on remarquait en premier chez lui étaient ses cheveux blonds et fins, qui tombaient en mèches désordonnées sur son visage. Puis ses yeux frappèrent Harry. Des yeux bleus, presque gris, que la chemise de la même couleur rehaussait. Même son air froid n'enlevait rien à sa beauté, au contraire, il avait l'air encore plus désirable ainsi.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Ron. Même lui, pourtant hétéro pure souche et en plus en couple avec Hermione, semblait hypnotisé par l'homme.

« Bonjour à tous. Je me présente rapidement, Draco Malfoy, votre nouveau professeur de littérature. Durant ce semestre, nous étudierons l'influence de la littérature anglaise dans la littérature française. »

Le brun frissonna à l'entente de la voix grave. Il voulait cet homme et il l'aurait, peut importe les conséquences... Une beauté pareille, ça ne se rencontrait qu'une seule fois.

**« **Ouah ! » lâcha Ron. « J'ai jamais vu un mec aussi... »

« Beau ? » proposa Hermione.

« Bandant. » affirma Harry et sa meilleure amie était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne pensa même pas à lui mettre un coup de coude ou à râler à cause de son vocabulaire.

Le roux se contenta de hocher la tête pour marquer son approbation. Le silence était toujours présent dans la salle et personne ne semblait réussir à décrocher le regard du professeur. Ce dernier ne semblait d'ailleurs pas s'en apercevoir, puisqu'il notait les références des livres que les étudiants auraient à lire, sans rien dire.

« Ca va être dur de se concentrer en cours... » murmura le brun et Ron eu un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

« Ca dépend dans quel sens tu prends le mot ''dur''. »

Il reçut une tape derrière la tête de sa petite-amie et Harry explosa de rire sans pouvoir se retenir. Leur professeur se tourna à ce moment et ses yeux gris se posèrent sur l'étudiant, qui s'arrêta immédiatement. Il avait beau être bandant, il faisait quand même sacrément peur – et même si Harry se targuait d'être courageux, il n'était pas non plus masochiste.

« Je vous préviens immédiatement que je ne tolérerai aucun débordement dans cette classe... Et aucun bruit. On a beau être en cours magistral, ce n'est pas pour autant que tout le monde peut faire n'importe quoi. Et j'apprécierai que ceux qui ont un ordinateur portable le range, histoire d'être sûr que vous n'alliez pas traîner sur Internet. Quand aux téléphones portables, il est évident qu'ils seront confisqués si je vous prend à envoyer des sms. »

Les étudiants se regardèrent, abasourdis. Ils avaient rencontré toute sorte de profs, des plus sévères au plus laxistes, mais celui-là remportait haut la main la palme d'or du plus sévère.

« Il est peut-être beau mais il a vraiment un caractère de merde. » ronchonna Ron, en rangeant l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait enfin pu s'acheter après trois ans d'économies et de petits-boulots.

Un regard noir le fit taire et il rentra la tête dans les épaules. « Flippant » était le mot que tous avaient à l'esprit, alors que le cours commençait.

**OooOooO**

« Putain mais il était complètement timbré le prof ! » s'exclama Ron, alors que les trois amis se retrouvaient au Resto U, comme à leur habitude.

« Moi j'ai trouvé son cours intéressant... C'est vrai qu'il a une manière de travailler qui n'est pas très conventionnelle mais... » commença Hermione, avant d'être coupée par son petit-ami.

« Hermy, ce n'est pas la question. Il n'a pas le droit de nous interdire d'utiliser nos ordis et nos portables, on est à la fac merde ! »

« Et alors ? Il n'a pas tort après tout. Le matériel électronique a tendance à nous dévier de notre but principal, à savoir l'apprentissage des cours, et... »

« Harry, pitié, dis quelque chose ! »

« J'ai enfin trouvé un défi à ma taille. »

« Pardon ? » demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

« Hermy, tu es peut-être très perspicace en règle générale, mais par moments... Harry s'est trouvé une nouvelle proie. »

« Ne me dis pas... »

« Si ! Haha, je suis fier de toi mon pote ! Sache que je te soutiens à 100%. »

« Et bien pas moi ! Voyons, tu sais très bien qu'il est interdit de sortir avec... » Elle baissa la voix. « Un professeur. Tu veux avoir des ennuis, être viré de la fac juste pour un ''défi'' ? »

« Mais ne sois pas pessimiste comme ça ! » intervint Ron.

« Tu ne sais même pas s'il est gay en plus ! »

« Crois-moi, il l'est... Je ressens ce genre de choses. »

« Et Harry ne se trompe jamais ! » conclut triomphalement le roux.

« Fais ce que tu veux, après tout c'est ta vie et tu es majeur. Mais sache que je ne cautionne absolument pas ton comportement. » dit Hermione en piquant du nez sur son assiette. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Ils avaient l'habitude à force.

**OooOooO**

Il avait essayé de l'approcher plusieurs fois à la fin du cours ou même dans les couloirs, mais l'homme disparaissait bien trop rapidement à chaque fois pour qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que lui dire bonjour. Il avait réfléchit à toute sorte de stratagèmes, du mail pour lui demander de l'aide en cours à la filature en bonne et due forme pour voir où il habitait.

La solution vint à lui tout naturellement, à la fin du premier mois de cours. Il s'était retrouvé avec Cédric, un de ses plans cul régulier, dans un couloir désert à s'embrasser. Harry avait la chemise ouverte par les bons soins de son amant et il avait passé une jambe entre-eux, s'amusant des gémissements étouffés que l'autre homme lâchait de temps en temps.

« Harry... » soupira l'autre homme, aux cheveux châtain clairs, en se laissant embrasser dans le cou.

Ledit Harry sourit et remonta son visage, pour l'embrasser. Cédric se colla encore plus à lui, passant ses mains dans les cheveux désordonnés. Un toussotement les stoppèrent et ils tournèrent la tête, pour voir que Draco Malfoy se tenait devant eux, le visage sévère et un air qui se voulait peu engageant. Cédric rougit en le reconnaissant et poussa son amant, qui lui, ne semblait absolument pas gêné par la situation.

« C'est un lieu public ici. » dit Malfoy de son habituelle voix grave, qui dénotait tellement avec son aspect frêle, presque féminin.

« Justement. » sourit Harry en penchant la tête. « On a donc le droit de s'embrasser. A moins que ça vous choque que deux hommes s'embrassent ? »

« Ce qui me choque, comme vous dites, c'est l'absence de pudeur que vous semblez avoir. Et l'absence de respect pour les professeurs également. »

« Nous ne sommes pas en classe et je ne vous insulte pas, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez qualifier mon attitude d'un manque de respect à votre encontre, _monsieur._ »

« Justement, ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ? Nous commençons dans cinq minutes. »

« J'ai un don pour arriver pile-poil à l'heure, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

Malfoy ne répondit pas et les dépassa, non sans avoir dardé son regard gris sur Cédric, qui s'était fait tout petit contre le mur.

« Putain Harry mais t'es malade ? » gronda le châtain, une fois qu'ils virent que le professeur était entré dans une salle à proximité.

« Calme-toi Cédric. »

« Me calmer ? Tu te rends compte de la position dans laquelle tu me mets ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'aura aucun enjeux sur tes études. Il ne connaît même pas ton nom de toute manière. »

« Tu es vraiment chiant parfois. » grogna Cédric, en faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre l'amphithéâtre où ils avaient cours.

Harry ne bougea pas et le regarda partir, avant de boutonner sa chemise. Puis un sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres. Il avait nettement vu le regard de son beau professeur descendre sur son torse, de même que l'étincelle de désir qui était apparue dans ses yeux... Ca s'annonçait plutôt bien finalement.

**OooOooO**

Il était arrivé à l'heure, juste en même temps que le prof, et il avait retenu un sourire lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier le fixait. Il repéra Hermione et Ron et s'assit à côté du rouquin. Cédric était un rang devant eux, lui qui aimait bien être devant d'habitude semblait ne vouloir pas se faire trop remarquer.

« Il s'est passé un truc avec Cédric ? » murmura Ron, alors que Malfoy sortait ses affaires.

« Je t'expliquerai. » répondit le brun sur le même ton, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. « On sort ce soir ? »

« J'ai promis à Hermione de passer la soirée avec elle... Désolé vieux. »

« Pas de soucis. Je sais déjà où passer la soirée... »

**OooOooO**

Une musique assourdissante l'accueillit dès le vestiaire où il déposa sa veste en cuir et il sourit. C'était étrange comme sensation, mais dès qu'il pénétrait dans la boîte de nuit, c'était comme s'il rentrait chez lui. D'ailleurs, il était devenu un habitué des lieux, à tel point que le patron ne lui faisait plus payer le vestiaire et qu'il lui arrivait de lui offrir une boisson ou deux de temps en temps. Il faut dire qu'avec une moyenne de cinq visites par semaine, il représentait à lui tout seul les trois quarts de ses bénéfices.

Comme à son habitude, Harry se dirigea d'abord vers le bar, où il commanda une bière que Dean, le barman, lui apporta immédiatement en souriant. C'était un grand noir avec un éternel sourire aux lèvres et qui avait un certain humour, comme avait pu le constater Harry à de nombreuses reprises. Le brun salua Seamus d'un signe de la main, l'autre barman qui était un peu plus loin et qui semblait débordé.

« Il y a du monde ce soir. » cria Harry pour se faire entendre de Dean.

« Ouais ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Une soirée à thème et je ne suis pas au courant ? »

« Aucune idée. » sourit Dean. « Mais on a de nouvelles têtes. » ajouta-t-il, en pointant du doigt un homme dans la foule.

Harry tourna la tête, intrigué. La boîte avait ses habitués et on rencontrait donc souvent les mêmes personnes – ce qui dérangeait l'étudiant d'ailleurs, car il avait fait le tour de presque tous les hommes potables de cet endroit. Et boîte gay ou non, il y avait tout de même un certain tri à faire.

Il fut donc étonné de voir cet homme sur la piste. De là où il était, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer la couleur des cheveux ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu le renseigner sur le physique qu'il pouvait avoir. Il se leva donc, bien décidé à le voir de plus près et, s'il le faut, à repousser les hommes qui semblaient bien entreprenants à son égard.

Plus Harry approchait, plus il trouvait l'homme à son goût. Ce dernier portait un simple jean's et une chemise qui semblait ouverte, puisque le brun parvenait à voir les pans quand l'homme dansait – plutôt bien d'ailleurs et ce mouvement qu'il faisait avec le bassin était tout simplement aguichant. Puis Harry vit les cheveux, décoiffés savamment avec du gel et il se figea en plein milieu de la foule. Cette couleur de cheveux ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne...

Il avança à nouveau et posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme, qui sursauta et se retourna.

« Vous ? » demanda-t-il et Harry eu un sourire.

« Bonsoir professeur... Si je m'attendais à vous voir ici, je me serai habillé autrement... Il me semble que vous aimez bien les chemises ouvertes ? » se moqua le brun.

Il vit le regard de Malfoy descendre sur son corps, sûrement pour vérifier quel vêtement il avait mis – un simple T-shirt noir avec des inscriptions vertes. Harry en profita pour faire pareil et sourit devant le T-shirt bleu que l'homme blond portait sous la chemise totalement ouverte.

« Dois-je en déduire que voir deux hommes s'embrasser ne vous dégoûte pas ? Ou alors vous vous êtes trompés de boîte de nuit ? »

« Le propriétaire est un ami à moi et il m'a convaincu de venir faire un tour. »

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. » sourit Harry, en reposant ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre homme.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile que j'y réponde... »

« En effet... »

Le sourire du brun s'élargit devant la voix qui était mi-lassée mi-aguichante. L'autre homme n'avait pas repoussé ses mains et il prenait tous ces signes pour des encouragements.

« Vous voyez quelqu'un ? » reprit Harry.

« Pardon ? »

« Je veux savoir si je peux tenter ma chance. »

« Désolé, mais je ne couche pas avec mes étudiants... Même s'ils sont particulièrement séduisants. »

« Hum... Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à un refus. Mais si vous me trouvez séduisant c'est que j'ai toutes mes chances... » Le brun se pencha, effleurant l'oreille de l'autre homme qu'il sentait frissonner lorsque son souffle atteint son cou. « Je n'abandonnerai pas... »

Il resta une seconde supplémentaire et se recula, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis il fit demi-tour et alla rejoindre le bar, pour retrouver sa bière que Dean avait mis de côté.

« Alors, il est comment le nouveau ? » demanda le barman.

« Bandant. »

« Et tu n'es pas repartit avec ? »

« Bientôt. Tout l'intérêt est dans la chasse. » assura Harry et le barman ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**OooOooO**

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, il fit bien attention à toujours se placer dans l'angle de vue de son professeur, prenant régulièrement la parole alors que ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Hermione pensait qu'il avait enfin comprit que de bonnes études rimaient avec une participation régulière en classe. Ron savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans la boîte de nuit et lui faisait un clin d'oeil à chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole.

Harry savait que Malfoy n'était pas dupe et avait parfaitement comprit à quoi il jouait. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de prendre la parole en classe, puisqu'il était pratiquement le seul à participer – même Hermione ne levait pas la main quand elle voyait que son meilleur ami voulait parler.

« Peut-on savoir à quoi vous jouez ? »

Harry sursauta lorsqu'un bras l'attira dans une salle déserte, avant de reconnaître la voix de son professeur. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire, avant de prendre l'air le plus innocent qu'il avait en stock.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, M. Potter. » répondit Malfoy et sa voix se fit glacial.

« Loin de moi cette idée. »

Le professeur s'approcha et Harry recula jusqu'à buter contre une table, sur laquelle il s'installa tranquillement.

« Je parle de cette prise de parole constante en classe. J'en ai parlé à d'autres professeurs et vous êtes plus connu pour vos babillages incessants que pour votre sérieux. »

« Je m'intéresse particulièrement à votre cours, c'est tout. »

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? » demanda le blond, en haussant un sourcil.

« Vous êtes un bon prof. » sourit simplement Harry.

Malfoy allait répliquer quelque chose, mais l'étudiant le tira par sa cravate et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ses mains se placèrent dans le cou de l'autre homme et il écarta les jambes. Le blond s'y faufila instinctivement et, après une seconde d'inaction, plaça ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de l'étudiant. Harry eu un sourire satisfait, lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son professeur se mêler timidement à la sienne.

« Je ne peux pas. » dit soudain Malfoy en reculant.

L'étudiant eu un sourire, puis s'essuya lentement les lèvres.

« Ca me suffit... Pour le moment. »

Draco n'eu pas le temps d'entendre la fin de sa phrase. Il avait déjà disparu.

**OooOooO**

Harry continuait, bien sûr, à se faire remarquer de son prof. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à le croiser depuis leur dernière « rencontre » et, comme à son habitude, Malfoy disparaissait rapidement à la fin de chaque cours. L'étudiant attendit deux semaines, avant de mettre en place une nouvelle stratégie.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin, un bras l'empoigna à nouveau pour le tirer à l'abri des regards indiscrets – mais en plein couloir cette fois, sûrement pour éviter de se faire embrasser à l'improviste à nouveau.

« Peut-on savoir à quoi vous jouez ? »

« Vous vous répétez cher professeur. » susurra Harry, ravi. Décidément, il avait pris goût à se retrouver contre son professeur.

« Arrêtez immédiatement. Mes collègues commencent à me poser des questions. »

« Vous n'aimez pas mes petits mots ? Ou peut-être préféreriez-vous que je les envoie directement chez vous, pour éviter que vos collègues ne soient au courant ? »

« Il n'en est pas question ! » s'écria Malfoy, avant de baisser la voix lorsqu'il vit que quelques têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux. « Je veux que vous arrêtiez ce manège. Immédiatement. »

« Il n'en est pas question. Je vous ai dit que je vous voulais vous avoir et je vous aurais. »

« Je ne couche pas avec mes étudiants. »

« Dans ce cas... A la fin du semestre, vous ne serez plus mon prof si je ne prends pas l'un de vos cours. Trouverez-vous une nouvelle excuse ou accepterez-vous enfin ma proposition ? »

« Je ne veux pas de relation. »

« Ca tombe bien, ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. »

« Que veux-tu alors ? »

Harry eu un sourire, avant de glisser un « Ce soir, 19h, au _Chaudron Baveur_. C'est vous qui payez. » Puis il se dégagea et disparu dans la foule.

**OooOooO**

Le brun était arrivé dix minutes en avance, connaissant sa capacité à être en retard d'habitude, afin d'être sûr de ne pas rater Malfoy. Ce dernier arriva pile à l'heure et jeta un regard critique sur les lieux. C'était un bar qui était plutôt mal fréquenté et à l'atmosphère austère. Il émit un regard de dégoût en regardant les gens qui fréquentaient les lieux et renifla de dédain lorsque Tom, le barman et propriétaire des lieux, lui demanda s'il attendait quelqu'un.

« Il est avec moi. » dit Harry, qui se trouvait à une table près de l'entrée.

Malfoy s'assit avec précaution, non sans avoir vérifié que la chaise était propre. Tom en profita pour prendre leur commande et les deux hommes commandèrent une bière.

« Vous êtes venu... Honnêtement, je ne m'y attendais pas. »

« Moi non plus. Mais le fait est que je suis là. Que vouliez-vous me dire ? »

« Pouvons-nous arrêter de nous vouvoyer ? Nous nous sommes déjà embrassés après tout. »

« Rectification : _vous_ m'avez embrassé. Et je suis toujours votre professeur et plus âgé que vous de surcroit, alors nous nous vouvoierons aussi longtemps que ce sera nécessaire. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ca ne me pose pas de problèmes. Tant que vous acceptez ma proposition... »

« Qui est ? »

« Un plan cul, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. On couche ensemble quand on en a envie, pas de sentiments ni d'emmerdes. J'ai une devise : _''I don't believe in love, I believe in fucking. It's honest, it's efficient. You get in and out, with the maximum of pleasure and the minimum of bullshit.''_ »

« Tant que vous ne me faites pas jouer le rôle de Justin, cette devise me va. »

L'étudiant ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Vous connaissez... ? »

Malfoy eu un sourire.

« J'accepte votre proposition. » dit-il finalement, alors que Tom apportait les boissons.

Le blond sortit £50, les posa sur la table et se leva, sans même toucher à sa bière.

« Voici mon numéro de téléphone portable. Ne m'appelez pas après 21h et pas les week-ends. »

Puis il sortit du bar. Harry prit la carte où était noté le précieux numéro et sirota doucement sa bière, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il laissa le reste de la monnaie à Tom.

**OooOooO**

Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver vers vingt-et-une heure, après les cours, dans une des chambres du _Chaudron Baveur_, afin d'être sûr que personne ne les reconnaîtrait. Draco avait eu une moue de dégoût à la seule pensée de remettre les pieds dans ce pub miteux, mais l'idée de l'anonymat complet était plus que tentante et il avait fini par céder.

Il arriva le premier et prit la clef que Tom lui tendait, tout sourire. Il avait dû comprendre la situation, bien sûr, et cette seule pensée le renfrogna davantage. Il espérait juste qu'il saurait tenir sa langue – même si Harry le lui avait assuré.

Il fut donc surpris en arrivant dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais elle était décorée avec goût et le lit semblait confortable. Rien à voir avec l'aspect miteux du pub.

L'homme prit place sur un fauteuil, placé à côté d'une table basse et attendit plus ou moins patiemment que l'étudiant arrive. Ce dernier toqua même pas deux minutes plus tard.

« Je vois que vous vous êtes installé. » dit Harry en entrant, en voyant que Draco avait déposé sa veste sur un fauteuil et avait retiré ses chaussures.

Pour toute réponse, le professeur haussa les épaules et regarda le brun se déshabiller à son tour, avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Par quoi commençons-nous ? » demanda le plus jeune.

« Aucune idée. C'était ton idée après tout. »

« Oh... Nous passons au tutoiement ? »

«_ Je_ passe au tutoiement. »

Harry soupira, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux noirs désordonnées.

« Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on se déshabille. »

« Ca semble être une bonne idée, en effet. » répondit Draco, légèrement sarcastique.

Pourtant, aucun des deux hommes ne bougèrent. Harry avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes, mais ça ne s'était jamais passé comme ça... Généralement, ils se chauffaient avant, allaient dans l'appartement de l'un ou de l'autre, puis baisaient comme des malades toute la nuit. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle impression de froid de la part de son futur amant.

« Et puis merde ! » jura-t-il entre ses dents, avant de se lever et d'embrasser Malfoy à pleine bouche, comme il l'avait fait dans cette salle déserte.

Par la même occasion, il tira sur sa cravate pour le forcer à se lever. _''Pratique ces choses là,''_ pensa Harry, en poussant son professeur vers le lit, où ils tombèrent lourdement. Tout en l'embrassant, il s'évertua à retirer la chemise, avant de lâcher la bouche de l'autre homme pour mieux y arriver. _''Quelle idée de mettre une chemise avec des si petits boutons.'' _Il s'était assit sur le bassin de son futur amant et sentait avec satisfaction un début d'érection naître dans son pantalon.

Lorsque tous les boutons furent ouverts, sa bouche vint retrouver celle de l'autre homme, alors que ses mains partaient à la découverte de son torse. Il s'attarda un instant sur le nombril, puis sur les côtes, avant de remonter pour détacher la cravate. Sans bouger de sa place, mais en stoppant leur baiser, il se débattit un instant avec la ceinture, avant de recommencer avec les boutons.

Puis, du mieux qu'il put, il fit descendre le pantalon le long des jambes de son amant. Malheureusement pour lui, le professeur était légèrement plus grand que lui et il dut se lever pour enlever le reste du pantalon – et les chaussettes – puisque Malfoy ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

Lorsqu'il revint, ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers celles de son amant, avant de dévier au dernier moment pour venir dans son cou, qu'il lécha d'abord lentement, avant de faire mine de le mordre. L'autre homme ne pu retenir un halètement et un gémissement étouffé, à mesure qu'Harry suçotait la peau.

« Pas de suçons. » réagit Draco, en le repoussant légèrement.

« J'ai fait attention, ne vous inquiétez pas. » murmura le brun, en revenant l'embrasser.

Il avait remarqué que le professeur se lâchait de plus en plus dans ses bras, initiant même quelques mouvements de langue. Pourtant, ses bras ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger et il se contentait de les laisser pendre autour de son corps. Harry prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et la posa à la base de son T-shirt, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait lui enlever.

L'autre main vint d'elle-même aider la première et son T-shirt se retrouva bientôt à terre. Les mais passèrent rapidement sur le torse légèrement bronzé, avant d'arriver à la ceinture qu'elles défirent rapidement, de même que le bouton et la braguette. Harry n'eu qu'à se lever, les deux jambes autour du corps de son amant, pour que le pantalon tombe de lui-même. Il s'en débarrassa rapidement, de même que ses chaussettes, avant de revenir à sa position initiale.

Il posa une main franche sur le sexe de l'autre homme, qu'il caressa lentement à travers le boxer. Ses yeux se délectèrent du visage de Malfoy, qui avait fermé les paupières et haletait légèrement. Tout à coup, des mains agrippèrent ses fesses et sa tête se releva légèrement pour l'embrasser. Harry sourit plus franchement. Bien, son professeur réagissait enfin de son plein grès.

Il prit ça pour un encouragement et, tout en l'embrassant, fit descendre le boxer du blond. Lorsque Harry voulut se relever pour l'enlever complètement, une main agrippa ses cheveux, l'obligeant à l'embrasser encore et Malfoy fit tomber le sous-vêtement seul. Une main vient ensuite se poser sur son érection, puis passa en-dessous du boxer. Alors, le brun reposa sa propre main sur l'érection de son amant, le caressant lentement, appréciant la chaire sous ses doigts.

« Je vous veux. » murmura Harry, en se penchant à l'oreille du blond, laissant son souffle se déposer sur sa nuque.

« Je suis au-dessus. » le prévint le blond, en voulant inverser leur position, froissant de ce fait la chemise.

« Je ne crois pas, non. » sourit l'étudiant, en le bloquant sur le lit. «_ Je_ suis au-dessus. »

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux emplis de défi et les muscles bandés, jusqu'à ce que Draco se détende et tourne la tête, comme vaincu.

« C'est mieux. » murmura le brun, en se baissant pour embrasser le cou, avant de le lécher.

« Mais dans ce cas, je choisis la position. »

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Mais d'abord... »

Harry se leva et alla fouiller dans un sac qu'il avait ramené. Malfoy haussa un sourcil, avant de comprendre qu'il cherchait certainement un préservatif et du lubrifiant – choix qu'il approuva. Le brun revint quelques secondes après et déposa les deux objets sur la table de nuit.

Malfoy alla l'embrasser, puis le fit basculer afin de le coucher sur le lit. L'étudiant eu un drôle de regard et émit un mouvement pour se relever.

« Pas de coup tordu hein ? »

« T'inquiète. » lui murmura le blond, en enjambant le corps, se retrouvant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Puis il attrapa le préservatif et entreprit de l'enrouler autour du sexe de son amant, qui se détendit immédiatement.

Harry approcha sa main du visage de l'autre homme, qui suçota lentement l'un des doigts. Le brun descendit ensuite sa main le long du dos de son amant, le caressant légèrement au passage, avant d'introduire un doigt entre les fesses du blond.

« Ca va ? »

Draco lui offrit un sourire pour toute réponse, ce qui étonna l'étudiant, qui commença donc un mouvement de va-et-vient.

« Encore... Plus... » murmura le blond, en se baissant pour accéder à l'oreille de son amant, avant de sucer le lobe.

Harry sourit et ajouta un doigt, ce qui fit légèrement grimacer son amant. Un autre doigt se rajouta, puis il débuta de longs va-et-vient, pour habituer Draco à sa présence.

« Vas-y. »

« Vous êtes sûr... ? »

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit et Harry retira donc ses doigts, avant de saisir le tube de lubrifiant et d'en recouvrir le préservatif. Draco se positionna de lui-même au-dessus du pénis, et le fit entrer lentement en lui.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, mais il refusa de s'arrêter le temps de s'habituer, malgré les demandes incessantes du brun. Ce dernier sécha la larme doucement, puis passa une main sur le torse de son amant et l'autre sur son sexe, pour essayer de lui faire oublier la douleur.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'Harry était complètement en lui, Draco s'arrêta un instant, avant de débuter un mouvement de bassin qui le refit grimacer. Le brun amorça donc lui le mouvement et le professeur eu un hochement de tête approbateur – il avait moins mal lorsque c'était son amant qui bougeait.

Au fur et à mesure, le visage du blond se détendit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à haleter de plaisir. Son bassin calqua son rythme avec celui de son amant, faisant gémir ce dernier. Draco sourit et lâchement un gémissement surpris, lorsque le brun fit un mouvement plus profond, qui alla toucher directement sa prostate. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui eu un sourire satisfait et il recommença, ravit de constater que ça produisait à chaque fois le même effet.

Leurs mouvements se firent plus rapides et Harry arrêta un instant de bouger, épuisé et ravi de sentir Draco s'empaler de lui-même sur son sexe_. ''Il est vraiment superbe,''_ pensa le brun. Leurs mouvements devinrent désordonnés et, de temps en temps, quelques gémissements emplissaient la pièce.

« Je vais jouir. » dit soudain Harry et, au même moment, il se libéra dans le latex.

Il continua cependant quelques mouvements à l'intérieur du blond, toujours en caressant son sexe, et l'autre homme ne tarda pas à jouir sur le torse de l'étudiant, qui sourit.

Puis Draco bascula et se laissa tomber à côté de son amant. La poitrine des deux hommes se soulevait à un rythme effréné et de la sueur perlait sur leur torse. Harry eu un soupire satisfait, retira le préservatif, fit un nœud et le posa sur la table de nuit, à côté du lubrifiant. Il était bon pour une bonne douche. La sueur et le sperme le rendait collant et il détestait cette sensation.

Il sourit en voyant Draco étirer les jambes. Il avait dû rester pas mal de temps dans cette position et ses jambes avaient dû en prendre un coup. Quant à lui, il ne sentait plus son corps et, il était persuadé que s'il se levait maintenant, ses jambes n'arriveraient pas à le porter.

Le blond leva une main pour s'éponger le front et Harry vit alors la lumière artificielle se refléter sur une bague qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à alors.

« C'est une alliance ? » demanda-t-il, sans savoir ce qu'il devait ressentir à ce constat.

« J'ai oublié de l'enlever. » répondit simplement Draco en se levant et en réunissant ses affaires.

Il disparut dans la salle de bain attenant à la chambre quelques secondes plus tard.

Une alliance... Que devait-il en penser ? Il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir trahit. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient promis que du cul... Et ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ils ne s'étaient parlé que trois fois et aucun des deux n'avaient évoqué leur vie privée. Mais... Il estimait que c'était une information qu'il aurait dû connaître. Un hétéro qui se tapait des hommes dans le dos de leur femme il y en avait des tas, mais Harry n'y avait pas encore été confronté. Il ne sortait qu'avec des hommes qui s'assumaient généralement. Il détestait les hommes qui n'avaient pas eu le courage de sortir du placard... Il pouvait les comprendre, mais il n'avait pas le courage d'entamer une relation avec eux. Trop de problèmes.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je réfléchis à ça moi ? » maugréa Harry, à haute voix, en entendant l'eau de la douche couler. « Après tout, on ne fait que coucher ensemble... Enfin on baise. On n'a pas de relation et on n'en aura jamais. Pas de quoi se prendre la tête. Si sa femme découvre qu'il se tape des mecs, c'est son problème, pas le mien. »

Draco sortit de la salle de bain cinq minutes plus tard et sortit de la chambre sans même un au revoir.

**-FLASH-BACK-**

Il s'arrêta un instant et, instinctivement, ses yeux se posèrent sur la veuve Malfoy. Elle le regardait fixement, sans ciller, telle une poupée de cire.

« Veuillez continuer M. Potter. »

Le brun détourna le regard et fixa le mur sans le voir. Il était reparti dans ses souvenirs et son regard se fit vague.

**-FLASH-BACK-**

A la suite de cette première nuit, ils s'étaient souvent revu, toujours selon le même schéma : ils baisaient, se douchaient séparément et disparaissaient de la chambre. Ils ne parlaient pas, ou presque. Lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, l'un des deux lâchait parfois un mot, mais après c'était le silence radio.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous marié ? » demanda Harry, un jour, alors qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leur respiration.

« Je ne parle pas de ma vie privée à mes étudiants. » dit Draco, en faisant mine de se lever. Mais un bras l'en empêcha, le clouant au matelas.

« Je ne suis plus votre étudiant. Et je suis plus qu'un étranger dans la rue, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Soit. Mais en quoi cette information a-t-elle le quelconque intérêt pour toi ? »

« Je suis juste curieux. » répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

« Huit ans. »

« Ouah ! Mais... Vous vous êtes marié à quel âge ? Vous faites vachement jeune ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils devant le langage familier de son amant, mais décida de ne pas le reprendre. Ils n'étaient pas en cours après tout.

« Je me suis marié à dix-huit ans. »

Il eu un sourire narquois devant l'air visiblement choqué du plus jeune.

« J'ai un fils aussi. » ajouta-t-il, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

« Alors pourquoi... ? » commença Harry, sans réussir à finir sa phrase.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je couche avec des hommes ? » demanda Draco et le brun hocha la tête pour toute réponse. « Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais heureux en ménage. Et je n'ai jamais dis que j'avais eu l'intention de me marier. »

« C'était un mariage arrangé ? »

« On va dire ça. » éluda le blond, en se relevant sans qu'aucun bras ne le retienne cette fois-ci.

**OooOooO**

« On va arrêter là. »

C'était le début du moi de juin. La chaleur commençait lentement à s'installer à Londres et les étudiants venaient tout juste d'être en vacance. Pourtant, il faisait froid dans la chambre. Ou était-ce seulement son imagination ? Après tout, il y a quelques secondes à peine, il trouvait qu'il faisait presque trop chaud.

Le brun se leva brusquement de son fauteuil, les poings serrés. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça comme ça ? Sans aucune émotion, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien... Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il faillit secouer la tête à cette pensée. ''Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu'' n'était pas exactement le terme approprié... A part un lit, ils n'avaient rien partagé d'autre.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-il et sa voix lui sembla misérable. Ses poings se desserrèrent et il retomba dans le fauteuil.

« On a assez joué. » répondit laconiquement Draco.

« Tu en as assez de moi ? »

Le regard gris, d'acier, se posa soudain sur lui et il frissonna. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son regard, mais il lui faisait presque peur.

« Ne me tutoie pas, s'il te plaît. Et ce n'est pas la question. »

« Bien sûr que c'est la question ! Si tu en as marre de moi, on arrête, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Mais je veux savoir s'il y a une autre raison. » s'exclama Harry, en colère, sans prendre en compte la demande de l'autre homme.

« Tu ne comprends pas... » murmura Draco, en s'asseyant à son tour, comme lassé.

« Tu ne me dis jamais rien, comment pourrais-je comprendre ? » demanda gentiment Harry, en s'approchant légèrement. Il voulut prendre sa main, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment.

« J'ai une femme... Un fils... Je ne peux pas continuer. » dit lentement le blond, comme s'il parlait à lui-même.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas continuer à lui mentir comme ça. Je sais qu'elle en souffre... Elle m'aime. »

« Draco... J'ai besoin de toi moi. Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plaît. »

Le blond leva brusquement la tête, comme surpris qu'il soit là.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'aime... »

Harry avait l'air aussi surpris que son amant à l'entente de ses paroles. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, sans qu'il n'arrive à les contrôler.

« Tu m'aimes... ? »

Le brun hocha simplement la tête. Quand est-ce que les sentiments ont commencé à naître en lui ? Il ne le savait pas exactement... Quand il lui avait parlé de sa femme peut-être. Ou à force de le serrer contre lui, de le faire sien.

Il l'aimait... Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Ce besoin de le voir à chaque instant, de sentir sa peau, ses lèvres, son souffle, son odeur... Entendre le son de sa voix, ses gémissements, sa respiration saccadée... Ce besoin de tout savoir de lui, qu'il devait réfréner sans cesse. Cette envie folle de tuer sa femme, son fils, parce qu'ils pouvaient l'accaparer quand ils le voulaient. Mais la satisfaction de savoir qu'il revenait, toujours. Sauf ce soir... Après ce soir, il ne le verrait peut-être plus. Après ce soir, il devrait apprendre à vivre sans lui. Comment on faisait déjà ?

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. » fit le brun, d'un air décidé, en prenant la main de Malfoy dans la sienne.

« Il le faut pourtant. » répondit ce dernier, sans pour autant bouger.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu ressens au moins quelque chose pour moi ? »

Un regard vide lui répondit. Puis Draco retira sa main et se leva. Il était en train d'ouvrir la porte quand Harry se leva brusquement.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir... Tu es à moi, tu entends ? » fit le brun, en le retenant par le bras.

« Laisse-moi. » répondit le professeur, d'une voix calme.

« Non ! Tu devais m'aimer ! Tu _dois_ m'aimer ! »

La lampe à proximité se retrouva soudain dans sa main et, sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement comment, elle attira sur la tête du blond, qui tomba à terre.

« Tu _dois_ m'aimer ! » répéta Harry.

Il avait lâché la lampe et, à présent, ses poings s'abattaient sur le beau visage de celui qu'il aimait. Il le frappait, de plus en plus fort, prenant plaisir à voir le visage se déformer sous la violence de ses poings.

Il s'arrêta soudain, après il ne savait combien de temps, hébété. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, hébété. Son portable était posé sur la table basse et il s'en saisit, avant d'appeler la police.

« Je crois que j'ai tué quelqu'un. » dit-il simplement, avant de donner l'adresse. Puis il raccrocha et attendit.

**-FLASH-BACK-**

Il s'arrêta à nouveau. La suite, tout le monde la connaissait. Draco Malfoy était mort sur le chemin qui le menait à l'hôpital, victime des nombreux coups qu'il avait pris au visage, sans parler de l'hémorragie interne due au coup sur la tête avec la lampe.

Harry avait beaucoup pleuré. Il lui avait fallut du temps avant d'accepter que c'était bel et bien lui qui l'avait tué. Il avait tué l'homme qu'il aimait. Et maintenant, il lui faudrait vivre avec ce poids tout le reste de sa misérable vie.

La sentence ne l'étonna pas. Coupable pour meurtre sans préméditation. Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres lorsqu'un policier vint le chercher pour aller en prison. Il aurait dû se suicider, suivre Draco... Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Il devait d'abord purger sa peine dans le monde des hommes, avant de le faire dans celui du ciel. Alors, peut-être qu'après il pourrait revoir Draco... Peut-être lui pardonnerait-il entre temps...

**.**

**..**

**…**

« Pardon Draco... Pardon... »

« Il recommence... » souffla une voix féminine. « Harry... Harry... »

Le jeune homme ouvrit soudain les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière, avant qu'il ne réussisse à distinguer qui était dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils... Que faisaient Ron et Hermione ici ? Avait-il le droit de recevoir des visites en prison ? N'étaient-il pas dégoûtés par son comportement ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda-t-il et il se rendit compte que sa voix était pâteuse, comme s'il n'avait pas bu depuis longtemps.

« Tu n'es pas en prison Harry. » dit doucement Hermione en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de lui.

« Mais... ? »

« Tu es à l'hôpital. » l'interrompit Ron.

« Je ne comprends pas... »

Le couple se regarda, hésitant. Finalement, Hermione inspira et se lança.

« Tu as eu un accident. »

« Un accident ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu t'es fait renverser par une voiture. »

« Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Draco... Je... Je l'ai tué ! Je me souviens ! »

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et la brune posa une main réconfortante sur celle de son ami.

« M. Malfoy... Draco... n'est pas mort Harry... Tu ne l'as pas tué. »

« Je ne comprends pas... » reprit le jeune homme.

« Apparemment, vous vous êtes disputés. Tu es sorti en trombe de la chambre d'hôtel et tu n'as pas vu la voiture arriver. »

« Où est-il ? Je veux le voir ! »

« Il est descendu boire un café... »

« Ecoute vieux. On n'a pas trop compris ce qui se passait entre vous, mais je crois bien qu'il est amoureux de toi. » dit Ron.

Harry le regarda, ébahi.

« Ca fait trois jours qu'il est à ton chevet. Tu n'arrêtais pas de murmurer des mots sans queue ni tête, comme ''prison'', ''meurtre'' ou ''pardon''... Il s'est vraiment inquiété pour toi. » ajouta Hermione.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme blond, les traits tirés et qui avait visiblement besoin de sommeil. Son regard, auparavant terne, s'illumina immédiatement à la vue du brun.

« Tu es réveillé ! » fit l'homme en manquant de lâcher le café qu'il tenait à la main.

« Tu es vivant... »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Draco. Il posa avec précaution le gobelet sur la table de nuit et s'approcha du malade, avant de poser une main sur son visage.

« Je suis vivant... »

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage du brun, qui s'empressa d'enlacer son amant et de le tirer contre lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, les deux visiteurs s'étaient éclipsés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Harry, alors que le blond s'asseyait à l'ancienne place d'Hermione.

« Je t'ai dis que je voulais tout arrêter... »

« Je m'en souviens. »

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. »

« Et je t'ai demandé si tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi... Tu as voulu partir sans me répondre. »

Une lueur d'étonnement passa dans les yeux gris.

« Je t'ai répondu Harry... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ? »

« Que je t'aimais aussi... » murmura Draco et le brun le regarda sans ciller. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Tu comptes encore partir ? » demanda ce dernier, inquiet.

« Non... »

Un poids énorme sembla quitter Harry et il sourit, avant d'embrasser son amant à nouveau. Bien sûr, il savait que rien n'était fini. Draco était marié, il avait un fils à charge. Et il y aurait le regard des autres... Mais, pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Il l'aimait, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bon, je préviens direct, je ne suis pas particulièrement contente de la fin... A la base, je voulais qu'il meurt vraiment. Mais j'arrive vraiment pas à tuer mes personnages (Et fleur de lisse m'a dit que c'était vraiment trop déprimant... Donc bon, j'ai suivi son conseil de rajouter quelque chose) Ca fait un peu trop guimauve à mon goût mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même :)**

**music67love**


End file.
